Ben 10: Final Frontier
by crazautiz
Summary: Ben has been kidnaped and it's up to Gwen, Kevin, and Julie to save him.
1. Episode 1

**Ben 10: Final Frontier**

** Episode 1**

Ben had a rough battle with Zombozo and was resting at home with a few injuries. The part that he got hurt bad was when Vulkanus bumped into the fight. Ben was watching the news and saw a building being attacked. "Just great! Why does this always happens. Better go and take care of this" Ben got his jacket and transformed into Jetray. When he got there, he saw Zombozo and Dr. Animo destroying the building only to get Ben's attention. Ben transforms into Rath and started to fight the two villians. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Ben asks as Rath. Ben engages at Zombozo, but nothing scratched him. Same thing for Dr Animo, nothing worked.

Ben was at his last nerve, he transforms into Ultimate Humongousaur to try again. He tryed everything he could to stop them, but when he tried to attack again, he was to injured and fatigued to go on with the fight. He was saved by Kevin and Gwen, fortunetly. He was in the hospital for a night and is continuing to rest after what happened. "You shouldn't have done that, Ben. You could've gotten killed back there" Kevin says to Ben as he prepares to leave. "Do you realize what you were up against?" asks Gwen. "I'll be fine. I can still...gah!" Ben cried in pain. "You should stay here, Ben" Grandpa Max tells Ben to stay home and not go anywhere. But when Ben feel asleep, he was gone.

What would happen.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Episode 2

**Ben 10: Final Frontier**

**Episode 2**

**Previously: **Ben was resting from injury from a past battle, then had to fight again, but got injured even more. He was told to stay home, but was kidnapped in his sleep.

Ben disappeared mysteriously from an unknown force. When Kevin walked into Ben's room, he noticed that Ben was gone. "WHAT THE!" Yelled Kevin. Gwen, Julie, and Ship rushed to the scene. "What happened, Kevin?" asks Gwen. "Ben's gone!" the two others gasped. "Where could he be?" asks Julie. "I'm not sure. He was here a minute ago, now he's gone!" says Kevin. "We all need to go find him then" says Gwen.

Meanwhile, Ben was in an abandoned fort far from his home. "Well, here he is" says a mysterious voice. "Who's there?" asks Ben without knowing where he's at. "You don't recognize me, Tennyson?" It was Albedo wanting the Ultimatrix back to return to his original form. He's currently using an Omnitrix replica (not Ultimatrix). "Now, give me my Ultimatrix immediately, Tennyson!" Albedo demanded. "What! No way! What are you going to do to me? try to beat me with just the Omnitrix?" asks Ben in a cocky manner. "You're fooling yourself, Tennyson. The Omnitrix I built this time has most of the features the Ultimatrix does!" Albedo explains. "Really?" asks Ben in another cocky manner. "Your cocky behavior will get you nowhere, Tennyson! I'll be back shortly to take back the Ultimatrix!" Albedo left and Ben is wondering how he's going to beat him. In the middle of his thinking the Ultimatrix all of a sudden transforms him into a new alien called Viral, which has the ability to severly sicken his enemies.

Will Ben learn to use this new alien?

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Episode 3

Ben 10: Final Frontier

**Episode 3**

**Previously: **Ben ends up in an abandoned fort (not Los Soledad) where he's captured by Albedo who is trying to force Ben to remove the Ultimatrix from his wrist. While Ben thinks about how he would escape, he automatically becomes a new alien called Viral, who has the ability to sicken someone.

The Ultimatrix turns Ben into an alien that he hasn't used before. "Whoa" says Ben. "First I'm just thinking of how to escape; now I'm in a new form". After a henchman sees Ben free, Ben fires a laser at him and the henchman contracts a terrible cold enough to subdue him. Then Ben Starts to head out to find Albedo and confront him.

Meanwhile, Kevin, Gwen, and Julie set off to find Ben, but are unsuccessful. "How much longer can Ben be missing with us finding him?" asks Gwen. "I don't know" Answers Kevin. "Still can't find him with my badge". "This doesn't seem good" says Julie. "Julie's right, Kevin" says Gwen. "If we can't fi…" Gwen is interrupted by her Plumbers Badge. "What is it?" asks Julie. "We got the location of Ben. He's at an abandoned fort. And it's not Los Soledad" says Gwen. "Well we better get there!" says Kevin.

Ben is now back to his normal self and approaches Albedo. "How did you escape!" asked an enraged Albedo. "Just a little transformation" says Ben. "You will pay for your stubbornness, Ben Tennyson!" exclaims Albedo. "Let's do this then!" exclaims Ben. Ben transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo and Albedo transforms into Ultimate Humongousaur. Who will win the fight?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
